Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-39965126-20191011132533/@comment-83.113.34.110-20191017170944
93.3.137.65 a écrit : 83.113.34.110 a écrit : 77.136.42.236 a écrit : 83.113.34.110 a écrit : 77.136.198.173 a écrit : Tartenpion a écrit : 77.154.224.253 a écrit : Tartenpion a écrit : 77.154.224.234 a écrit : 83.113.34.110 a écrit : 77.154.224.234 a écrit : 83.113.34.110 a écrit : 77.154.224.234 a écrit : 83.113.34.110 a écrit : 77.154.225.235 a écrit : 83.113.34.110 a écrit : 85.115.60.201 a écrit : Vous comparez quand meme la distance entre zoro et pica à dressrosa, avec celle entre Mihawk et BB à MF. Il y a quand meme une sacée difference dans ses distances. Le Moby Dick fait plus de la moitié de la baie de MarineFord alors que c'est un bateau. Puis pour répondre à Melkams s'il se met au niveau de son adversaire c'est qu'il a envoyé son meilleur slash sur BB. Un slash qui n'a meme pas fait frémir Joz. Et oui, un commandant yonko battu jute avec des lames d'aire...une seul en plus... comme si bigmom allait faire mieux, mais elle yonko pourtant,elles ont fait quoi ses lames d''aire a elle?'' Et Jimbei qui bloque un coup porté en directe, une attaque nomé Cognac,en combo avec Prométhé, c'est pire bande d'abruti..... C'est pas un coup qui déféni un niveau ou un combat....bande de troll au 6 sens d'origine chinoise douteuse Ah bon c’est pire que le meilleur coup de Mihawk destiné à BB et Jinbei finit dans l’eau propulser à plusieurs mètres du navire tandis que Joz se marre ahaha toi ta pas les yeux en face des trous ma parole :p Les lames d’air de BM produise des ondes de chocs mon gars et sont comparer à celle qu’envoie du géant sans parler du slash destiné à Pudding et la jumelle de Lola qui explose quasi toute la forêt plus impressionnant que tous les coups de Mihawk large je rajouterai tu as une lecture d’un enfant pour ne pas comprendre à quelle point Oda bridé BM et à quelle point les Mugiwara s’en sorte à chaque fois par action du saint esprit c’est limite à chier cette poursuite tellement Oda a dû brodé lol a oui, j'ai oublié les lames d'air, c'est le sméilleurs techniques des escrimeurs, autant pour moi.....Donc Mihawk a utlisé sa méilleur technique qui fait rien a Joz Donc Joz> mihawk donc Zoro apogé>Joz Bigmom est bridé, en pleins combo avec son fdd, mais elle est bridéd'ailleurssesenfantsnonpasspeur d'elle, Et aMF, personne était bridé, le haki en pleine action, l'évéille des fdd aussi, personne bridé....... vive les trolls Le problème avec les lecteurs comme toi c'est que tu ne prends pas l'ensemble des informations que l'auteur nous donne ni le contexte qu'il met en place, ni le terrain ou se déroule l'action , sans parler des capacités des personnages qui influencent forcément l'action que nous montre Oda tu tends à faire des raccourcis alors qu'il y a de nombreuses informations, de facteurs à prendre en compte avant de faire des conclusions aussi tranché que les tiennes tu as une lecture très binaire de One Piece finalement et c'est difficile de débattre dans ses conditions enfin un peu de modération dans tes propos serait deja un premier pas :) Alors voila se qu'on sait BM commence à avoir une crise alimentaire au chapitre 872 suite du au fait qu'elle n'a pas pu manger le gateau de mariage dans cette état elle devient incontrôlable, n'a plus aucune logique, lucidité et fait des choses inconpréhensible tel un monstre de science fiction à la King Kong ou à la Godzilla : https://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2019/42/3/1571250987-06.jpg https://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2019/42/3/1571251041-07.jpg BM n'est pas son état normale psychologiquement suffit de voir se qu'elle fait et surtout le fait qu'elle en arrive même à tuer un de ses enfants .. On voit ensuite Smoothie déclarer que sa serait la fin de l'île , même Katakuri déclare que c'est la fin et que la suite reste inconnue montrant que la famille entière se sent incapable d'arrêter Mama : https://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2019/42/3/1571251181-10.jpg https://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2019/42/3/1571251213-11.jpg Avec un raisonnement comme le tiens Jinbei serait meilleur que l'équipage entier de BM vu leurs dires et l'impression d'impuissance qu'il laisse transparaitre face à cette situation Donc on est bien d'accord pour dire que Bigmom est pas "nerfé", ou bridé que tout ses enfants qui la connaisse savent que c'est la fin de eux et leur royaume si elle mange pas se qu'elle veut... Que ses coups sont donnés pour tué.....que le processus d'amaigrissement débute, et que entre le moment ou elle attque le Sunny, et le moment ou elle mange le gateau plusieurs heures se sont passés, et qu'elle n'est maigre que a la fin, quandelle mange le gateau, c'est làqu'elle en peu plus Quand elle se bat contre les mugi, elle va encore bien physiquement, Et Jimbei contre une attque nomé de Bigmom, et se fait seulement valsé dans les aires , aucune bléssur quand bcps on cru a un bras en moins suite a ça........ Mihawk lui envois certainement sa méilleur lame d'air, mais s c'est pas la méilleurs attaque de son répertoir....et Joz , l'homme diamant contre non sans s mal cette attque...et encore heureux qu'illee face quoi....Jimbei a fait tout autant forte impréssion face a un monstre comme bigmom... Et Shanks, c'est pas Bigmom, ni Kaido......Teach n'a jamais eu a se battre contre eux pour etre yonko....... https://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2019/42/3/1571255576-16.jpg oui tu as raison, tjrs raison, c'est drole de "comprendre" le contexte d'un coté mais pas de l'autre..... Jimbei le contre parfait pour Prométhé, et Joz lui n'est pas un contre parfait contre une lame d'air, qui n'est abssolument pas la méilleur technique de Mihawk..... d'ailleur Zoro n'avait pas galéré a battre mr1 et Joz c'est pas comme si c'était la difficulté large au dessu quoi..... Bref , les orgies de troll, ça commence a etre vraiment lourd..... Mais je ne fais répondre que à tes posts ou tu fais un raccourcis monumental en disant que Jinbei il contrea easy un coup de Mama avec Napoléon et lui met un shoo comme on l'a vu il y a des circonstances et un contexte derrière tout ça et c'est pas aussi simple que ta conclusion toute faite voila tout je n'ai pas parlé de Mihawk pour moi il est clair que Joz est adapté clairement d'ailleurs je verrais bien Burgess récupérer son FDD lol un Burgess vs Zoro l'homme de diamant commandant de la première flotte vs le second des Mugiwara je penses que tout le monde se trompe avec Shiliew adversaire final de Zor que je verrais affronter Sanji car il possède le FDD tant convoité de Shiliew et qu'il lui aussi se rendre invisible désormais .. Mihawk et Mama ont pour le moment montrer les choses les plus impressionnantes sabre à la main sauf que même si Mihawk est meilleur à cause de son titre en escrime Mama est un tank comme on l'a vu disposant d'une force hors norme d'un sacré niveau de HDA efin il a une bonne polyvalence avec Zeus , Prométhé et son FDD qui peut changer tout et n"importe quoi en être vivant .. Comme je l'ai dit mama pourrait s'attaquer au sabre de Mihawk en le transformant en homies sa serait tordant de voir son sabre prendre vie sous ses yeux .. Mais le fait est que Bigmom reste un monstre, et sa force n'est pas altéré au moment ou elle se bat contre les mugi,c'est lmite le contraire Quand Bigmom est vraiment dengereuse, c'est quand elle est en crise, c'est là qu'elle tue et se fait le village de géant par exemple....bref..... Et le prossécus vient de démarer,c 'est chiant de répéter encore et encore les memes choses, c'est bien de montrer des images, mais montre Bigmom maigre et affaiblie des heures plus tard devant son gateau quoi, est au moins l'honneté intelctuel pour le faire, sinon tu troll..... Meme chopper fait une action digne de Joz.......utilisé cet argu pour dire que Mihawk n'apas le level yonko car Joz détourne sa lame d'aire, c'est du troll a l'état brut.......... Donc oui, Jimbei contre Bigmom et la repousse aussi, alorsque tous ses enfants on peur de mourir face a elle....encrise, la Bigmomelledéboite, et elle n'est affaiblieque des heures plus tard, de sheures plus tard, je repette des heures plus tard, toicomprendre, on s'en fou qu'elle soit atteinte dans sa tete, sa force et son coté dangereux n'en sont que sublimé....... elle n'a jamais été si menacante qu'a se moment là......et maigre et affaiblie des heures plus tard......toi comprendre donc ne pas juger un perso sur son niveau sur une action quoi........surtout que y'a tjrs un contexte..... C'est fatiguant, fatiguant , fatiguant les interlocuteurs comme toi j'ai l'impression d'avoir parler dans le vide ou plutôt je parle à un mur même en montrant le manga donc une preuve sns contestation le gars continue, continue à raconter son histoire moi je laisse tomber si tu comprends pas BM crise <<<< BM avec toute sa tête c'est pas mon problème au bout d'un moment et que BM crise + maigre avec homies qui se reournent contre elle <<<<<<< BM avec toute sa tête c'est pas mon problème si tu veux pas comprendre que l'auteur bride Mama en n'en montrant pas trop et en lui créant un problème d'ordre psychologique et physiologique j'en ai rien à foutre et que la comparaison avec Mihawk en pleine forme qui pète le feu mode badass qui veut tester la différence entre l'homme le plus fort du monde qui se fait contrer par Joz qui sourit et bouge pas d'un poil bien qu'adapter vu qu'il est un homme diamant n'a aucun sens vu que les deux personnages n'usent pas de la même force dans leurs coups à moins que Coniac soit la meilleur technique de BM comparable au coup que Mihawk lance pour soit disant tester BB l'homme le plus fort du monde je comprends pas , que l'attaque n'a pas le même but , que le contexte est différent et que leur stamina (énergie, santé, mental etc) n'a rien avoir avec un Mihawk tout neuf qui pète le feu et une Mama qui titube tellement elle a la dalle merde quoi un peu de bon sens et la malhonneté intellectuelle elle est de ton côté sur ce je stoppe le débat fais l'aveugle et continue continue à énerver les gens si c'est ton kiff en tout cas compte pas sur moi pour débattre avec toi à l'avenir et le troll c'est bien toi vu les énormités que tu lances et ta lecture totalement subjective de l'oeuvre on a compris que tu aimais pas BM et que Mihawk il est génial .. Mais oui tu savais mais equipage de Mama <<<< Jinbei il est fort ce Jinbei que tu es bête mais bête à un point le pire c'est qu'on a l'impression que tu le fais même pas exprès .. J'en ai marre de me répéter tchao et viens pas chialer sur Mihawk se révèle bien moins fort que dans tes fantasmes j'ai pas lu Comme le manga ah, les trolls de la west coast...... Et à par ça tu as des arguments le gars qui sait même pas faire une phrase correct en français qui veut se la jouer difficile de comprendre un manga traduit en français quand on sait pas aligner deux mots derrière dans cette langue �� Bref va faire ton troll bas de gamme ailleurs les gens objectifs en ont ras le bol des gars dans ton genre sur ce bonne journée hihihi merci pour t'es conseil, troll au 6 sens,et revois t'as syntaxe...... les gens ojectif, c'est qui, toi? lol Moi revoir ma synthaxe ?? Emploi des mots dont tu connais la signification enfin mes conseils sont toujours bon à prendre surtout pour mieux interpréter un manga qui est destiné à un publique d'adolescent pourtant .. Non je dirais que se sont tous les gens que tu as traité de troll depuis la création de ce sujet se qui en fait un paquet je dirais 5 contributeurs et je suis gentil alors que toi tu es tout seul dans ton délire (je ne pense pas que Marco le Phoenix a le même point de vue que toi d'ailleus) donc un moment faut se poser des questions sur son objectvité je ne dis pas que nous sommes tous vertueux, des bons lecteurs capablent de percevoir la direction que prends Oda et capable de savoir se qu'il pense mais j'imagine que notre lecture s'appuie sur se qui se passe et se dit dans le manga or toi tu n'apportes aucun élément et fait des raccourcis et ne comprend même pas les ressorts scénaristiques dont fait preuve l'auteur par moment enfin tu passes le plus clair de ton temps à dénigrer les gens qui pourtant appuie un minimum leurs avis avec des faits peut être qu'ils auront tord mais au moins ils ont le mérite de détailler leurs points de vues se qui n'est pas ton cas .. j'ai pas lu..... et tu es banni, tu respecte rien, tu troll et ne fait que ça.....arrete de t'en prendre aux autrescar tu n'as auncun argu vallable mis a part des hypotheses completement folle qui ne sont en aucun cas des vérités.....